Non-dits
by Kallen Mason
Summary: OS. Mourir n'était pas vraiment une façon très orthodoxe de se rendre compte que peut-être –juste un tout petit peu- certaines choses auraient dû être faites avant l'heure fatidique. Comme par exemple dire je t'aime à la personne qui occupe son esprit. Mystwalker.


**Résumé :** OS. Mourir n'était pas vraiment une façon très orthodoxe de se rendre compte que peut-être –_juste un tout petit peu_- certaines choses auraient dû être faites avant l'heure fatidique. Comme par exemple dire « je t'aime » à la personne qui occupe son esprit. Mystwalker.

**Crédit** : Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

* * *

**OS. Non-dits**

Mourir n'était pas vraiment une façon très orthodoxe de se rendre compte que peut-être –_juste un tout petit peu_- certaines choses auraient dû être faites avant l'heure fatidique. Des choses qui méritaient largement quelques-uns de ces précieux instants de vie. Comme aller à la mer, manger un fraisier, boire un verre dans un pub pour fêter une victoire, dire au Roi d'Edolas que sa mission était un échec et qu'elle était désolée…

Tellement désolée !

Non pas qu'elle ait vraiment besoin de lui dire. Il l'avait très bien constaté. Cependant, lui dire aurait signifié être capable de _parler_. Ce qui, en cet instant, était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre. Car si le simple fait de respirer lui donnait l'impression d'être consumée par un feu interne, Erza Knightwalker n'imaginait même pas à quel point parler pourrait la faire souffrir.

C'était agaçant de ne rien pouvoir dire. Vu le regard inquiet –totalement mortifié- du Roi Jellal, il était évident qu'il voulait l'entendre murmurer son nom. Même s'il ne cessait de dire des paroles inutiles telles que : « tout va bien », « garde tes forces », « ce n'est pas une petite blessure comme ça qui va tuer quelqu'un » Erza voyait bien qu'il était au bord de la panique.

Alors, à défaut de pouvoir lui ordonner de se calmer, elle leva la main vers son visage. Une douleur horrible remonta tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale et failli lui faire perdre connaissance. Elle n'en arrêta pourtant pas son geste et doucement, sa main ensanglantée se posa sur la joue du jeune homme qui arrêta son monologue pour darder ses yeux dans les siens.

Son regard vert rencontra le sien et elle remarqua, incrédule, que ses yeux étaient embrumées de larmes alors qu'il comprenait que la situation était critique. Qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre que la faucheuse vienne l'emmener vers une autre destination. Il commença à trembler tandis que la main de la jeune femme retomba sur son ventre, épuisée, rencontrant la lame traitresse qui l'arrachait au monde des vivants.

C'était la fin de sa vie. Mais au moins, elle l'a perdait de la façon la plus digne qui soit. Elle l'a perdait en ayant été transpercée par une épée qui ne lui était même pas destinée. Elle mourrait en ayant sauvé la vie du Roi d'Edolas, un homme qui méritait tous les sacrifices. De nouveau, il commença à chercher de la rassurer, comme si elle en avait besoin :

« Je t'interdis de mourir dans mes appartements, tu m'entends ! Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir !

Elle lui sourit. Elle ne le croyait pas mais peu importe. Il y avait quelqu'un auprès d'elle en cet instant, et il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il y aurait une personne pour l'accompagner jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe de l'autre côté, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Mais surtout, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle personne. C'était le Roi, c'était Jellal.

La personne qui lui avait donné une raison de vivre.

Son sourire ne devait pas être rassurant, car les larmes qui menaçaient de couler dégoulinèrent sur son visage dans une course folle. Les perles salées furent encore plus douloureuse pour Erza que l'épée plantée en plein milieu de son abdomen. Rassemblant ses ultimes forces, elle murmura d'une voix tremblante :

-Ne pleure… Pas ! Je… Je t'aime !

Mourir était une façon décidément bien peu orthodoxe de se rendre compte peut-être –_assurément même_- certaines choses auraient dû être faites avant l'heure fatidique. Comme dire trois des ridicules mots les plus important d'une vie. Et Erza Knightwalker s'en rendit compte tandis que le noir engloutissait son esprit et qu'elle rendait un dernier soupire…

* * *

Erza se réveilla en sursaut, et en sueur, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Elle mit quelques instants à se rendre compte qu'elle venait simplement de rêver, un rêve particulièrement effrayant et qui lui avait semblait tellement réel. Elle pouvait encore sentir la douleur de l'épée dans son ventre, et sa lente agonie. Elle frissonna et se redressa vivement, faisant glisser le drap de soie gris jusqu'à ses cuisses.

Une main se posa sur son épaule nue, et elle n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui en était le propriétaire. Un corps se colla contre le sien. Un corps d'homme, bien moins chaud que le sien. Elle soupira doucement, essayant de ralentir son rythme cardiaque.

-Mauvais rêve ? demanda la voix douce du Roi d'Edolas.

Elle tourna son visage vers lui et le détailla. Il faisait encore nuit, et elle ne pouvait pas le distinguer totalement. Elle ne l'aurait certainement pas remarqué s'il n'était pas à quelques centimètres d'elle, le visage si poche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle.

-Mauvais, oui…

La main qui était sur son épaule passa sur sa nuque, relevant au passage ses cheveux mouillés, dans une tentative -réussite- de la réconforter. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, Erza se détendit contre lui, abandonnant ses défenses. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur les caresses de son amant. Jellal la connaissait parfaitement, et il savait très bien quoi faire pour la rendre plus calme. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Il avait réussi à la mettre dans son lit et, mieux, à l'y faire rester, un exploit que personne n'avait réussi jusqu'alors.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Erza rouvrit les yeux à cette question. Voulait-elle parler de son rêve ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire. Personne n'avait était là quand, dès années plus tôt, elle avait commencé à cauchemarder en pensant aux personnes qu'elle avait tué pendant la journée. Elle avait l'habitude d'être seule.

-Je…

Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus seule. Il était là, avec elle, et il était réveillé en pleine nuit –alors que le lendemain serait une longue journée pour lui- juste car elle avait fait _un cauchemar_ ! Alors elle résuma rapidement :

-J'étais morte. Morte avant d'avoir pu te dire que je t'aime.

Même s'il faisait sombre, Erza remarqua aisément la surprise passé sur le visage de son amant. Surprise qui se mua rapidement en un sourire triomphant. Ses mains glissèrent sur sa taille et il la serra contre lui, leurs visages si proches que leurs cils se touchaient presque

-En effet, c'est vraiment terrible comme rêve, remarqua-t-il.

Tandis qu'il parlait, ses lèvres caressèrent les siennes et Erza frissonna de plaisir. Ce qu'il remarqua facilement et il semblait très satisfait de son effet. Erza balaya les quelques millimètres qui lui restait et l'embrassa avec fougue, affamée de son contact. Leur baiser était doux, délicat, et l'enchanta.

Doucement, Jellal allongea sur le lit son amante, le regard fiévreux, et Erza sourit.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser derechef.


End file.
